MEET VIRGINIA
by Burned Vamp
Summary: BRA AND GOTEN LOOOOOOOOVE FIC! One chapter short/song fic. What do you give the girl who has everything for her birthday? Yourself, of course!


A/N: SONG-FIC!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ cuz I suck! I don't own Train or the song 'Meet Virginia' but not because I suck. Some of the lyrics have been changed slighty to adapt to Bra's personality. MINOR changes, really. The song was too perfect!

* * *

It was Bra Brief's 21st birthday party. Goten pulled Trunks, Marron, and Pan aside from the party-goers.

"Okay guys, we ready?"

Everyone nodded. They were in the ballroom of the Capsule Corp. Mansion. Parties were often held in this room. Tonight was the night that Goten chose to confess his love to Bra in a manner in which he HOPED wouldn't get him killed. No, not from his love, from her dad! But Bulma had promised to help keep him in check.

The grouped rushed up to the stage. He picked up a bass and took his place in front of the lead microphone. Trunks was to his left on lead guitar and his niece to his right on keyboards. Marron signaled her eagerness behind him with three quick beats to the bass drum. Trunks and Pan nodded to him.

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

The noise level diminished as everyone looked to the dashing young man on stage, speaking into the mic. He repeated himself twice more.

Bra's voice could be heard over the silence.

"Goten! What the hell are you doing?"

He flashed her his most charming smile. "I have a present for you, Bra. Something to show you how I feel."

Trunks started the first strains of the song and Goten jumped in with his vocals.

_She always wears a dress, her hair is never a mess_

If you catch her stealin, she won't confess

She's beautiful

Bra's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes popped out of her head. THAT was one of her favorite songs.

_She never compromises, loves babies and surprises_

Wears hi-heels when she exercises

Ain't that beautiful

Meet Virginia

Since when could Goten sing?? What gave him the right to crash her party like this?

_Well she wants to be the Queen_

Then she thinks about her scene

Pulls her hair back as she screams

I don't really wanna be the queen

Since when did he get so cute? He looked hot in those soft black pants, white tank, and red shirt.

_Her daddy wrestles alligators,_

Bra giggled.

_Mama works on carburetors_

'No way...' she thought

_Her brother is a fine mediator as a President _

'Huh... how about that?'

_Well here she is again on the phone, just like me hates to be alone_

We just like to sit at home, and rip on the President

Meet Virginia

'Well, I'll be... just what we were talking about last night. I'll bet he did that on purpose, that sly dog!' Bra winked at Goten and he flashed her another smile.

_Well she wants to live her life _

Then she thinks about her life

Pulls her hair back as she screams

I don't really wanna live this life

'Hnnn... Marron is really good up there, Pan's not so bad either. Brother is still a geek though.'

_She only drinks coffee at Midnight, when the moment is not right_

Her timing is quite-unusual

'That is soooooo me!' she giggled again.

_You see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic_

and the shape of her body - unusual

Meet Virginia-I can't wait to 

Meet Virginia-Yea

As they ended the song, the crowd exploded. Goten spoke into the microphone again. 

"Bra, I've been in love with you for a few years now and I just had to tell you... somehow..."

She made her way to the stage, there was no way she was gonna turn him down! She climbed up and pulled him down to her lips, sealing him into a long, slow, passion-filled kiss. Trunks looked away blushing, and when he caught a glimpse of a young woman flirting with him, he blew her a kiss. A drum stick promptly found it's way to the back of his head. He turned to face the glaring Marron and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

UPSTAIRS IN BULMA'S AND VEGETA'S PRIVATE BEDROOM.

Bulma and Vegeta just finished a bout of lovemaking.

"Well, woman, had enough? Or are you up for another go?" He grinned superiorly.

"We'd better go another round or two... just to be sure..."

He looked at her quizzically. "Sure about what?"

"Oh nothing, lover bunny!" At his growl, she kissed him and led him into round two.


End file.
